


A Friend...

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: It's one of those moment when Haruka would wonder how he ever managed to befriend someone like Yoosung.





	A Friend...

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any of my other works, then you probably know Haruka.  
> I decided to study Haruka's relationship with Yoosung for an upcoming project, and this happened. I liked it (which is surprising) and I wanted to share it here. ^^ 
> 
> I hope you like it! :D have fun.  
> EDIT: I noticed I tagged it with '/' not '&'. It's fixed now.

“Yoosung, let me play a round,”

“Wait a bit, Haruka…”

“You’ve been saying that for five rounds now,”

Yoosung doesn’t reply—his eyes are fixed on the computer screen. Haruka sighs and leans back in his chair, folding his arms. Yoosung had been focusing on the game for almost three hours now, and Haruka—the person who actually came up with the idea—was watching him. At first it was interesting, until Yoosung got so absorbed. Now he barely spoke, unless cursing of muttering to himself. Haruka was left alone.

Well, he feels like he’s alone.

On Yoosung’s bed are the books they have ignored for the sake of playing games together. _Together._ But Yoosung seems to…lose awareness of his surroundings when gaming. Haruka occasionally nudged him to make sure he knew Haruka was there.

But it’s not like Haruka wanted him to pay attention to that—he was happy that Yoosung was having fun. But what about him? He’s not playing games, and he’s not studying either.

Should he go back to his books?

But what if Yoosung thinks he’s upset?

Now, Haruka _is_ a bit upset, but it wouldn’t be right for him to show that, right? Especially that he wants to play games too. But Yoosung is having fun, and this is Yoosung’s computer too…

Maybe he should just return to studying.

He gets up a silently as he can, taking fast, quiet steps towards the bed. He sits down, picks up the book he had been reading before, and resumed taking notes. Every now and then, he throws a glance in Yoosung’s direction. He seems very absorbed into the game, and Haruka is slightly worried he might be the reason Yoosung fails tomorrow’s test.

Maybe he shouldn’t have suggested that…

If Haruka was to be honest with himself, there were a lot of things he shouldn’t have suggested—this study session was one of them. They were supposed to be working their butts off, but no—Yoosung is playing games, and Haruka is upset and not studying like he should. He’s only taking phrases out of the book and writing them down again.

“Haruka?”

He turns his head and sees Yoosung, with his headphones on the desk, looking slightly worried.

“Are you okay?”

Haruka nods—he sees no reason not to. He’s not hurt or sick, and he’s not even sure why Yoosung is asking that question.

“I’m fine,”

“Did I…did I upset you?” Yoosung asks, and Haruka freezes. It…didn’t show on his face, did it?

“No…”

Why did his voice trail off like that?

“…I’m sorry. You can play now if you want to,” Yoosung says, smiling at him. “This time for real,”

His smile is reassuring, but shouldn’t they study now? It’s getting late, and they have only covered quarter of what’s included in the test.

“I think it’d be better if we study now,”

Haruka’s voice fails him. He’s not sure how it sounded, but if he were to judge by Yoosung’s expression, he’d say he sounded either cold or hurt. Yoosung leaves his chair and walks over to Haruka, taking a seat next to him.

“I’m sorry,”

Haruka is afraid—anything he says now can either fix the issue or make it worse, and judging by how nervous he’s getting, he will probably make things worse.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he says, trying to meet Yoosung’s eyes but failing. Instead, he turns the pages of his book, like he’s looking for something. “It’s not like I want to play that much…”

Haruka silently prays his voice expressed that he really is okay with it. He’s not a game person—at least compared to his brother.

Yoosung hugs him—he does that often, and Haruka doesn’t mind. It’s comfortable, and makes up for the lack of warmth in his body. But in this particular case, he knows Yoosung is hugging him because he thinks he’s upset. And he’s not.

“Yoosung, it’s okay…” he says quietly in attempt to make Yoosung feel reassured, but Yoosung doesn’t let go. “Dude…we should study now…”

“…I’m sorry…”

“I told you it’s fine…”

“But I promised I’ll let you play, and I didn’t,”

Haruka turns around, so that he can see Yoosung’s face. Yoosung’s head is resting on his shoulder, and movement is a little restricted, but he managed to turn enough to head-butt him. Yoosung yelped and pulled away.

“What was that for?”

“You don’t believe I’m okay, do you?”

Yoosung stares at him for a while, but then he smiles and giggles. “I do. I just wanted to see your reaction,”

Suddenly, Haruka feels blank. Yoosung keeps the grin on his face, and Haruka is sure his expression went back to none

“Seriously?”

Yoosung giggles (again). “Sorry, but seeing you like that is entertaining,”

Haruka doesn’t even answer. He turns back to his book, but with a smile—just in case Yoosung misunderstood his silence for being upset (for real, this time). Yoosung moves so that he sits opposite of Haruka, and picks up his black-framed glasses.

“Back to chapter 4,” Haruka says, not looking at him. When Yoosung doesn’t say anything, he glances up. He’s about to return to his book, but he notices how Yoosung is smiling at him. “…what?”

Yoosung takes a deep breath. “It’s nothing…” Yoosung paused and turned to his book. “…It’s nice to see you caring about other people…unlike what you’re like at school.”

Haruka looks up again, and their eyes meet (much to Haruka’s luck). Yoosung seems…confused…?

“Is something wrong?”

Haruka shrugs and smiles a little.

“I thought you said it’s nothing,”

“Oh, shush,” Yoosung hits him with a bunch of papers. “You always ruin tender moments like that,”

“Tender moment…right…”

“Don’t deny it made you feel warm and fuzzy,”

Haruka chuckles; he can’t deny he’s not feeling warm and fuzzy.

“Kid, you’re giving yourself way too little credit,”

“What do you—hold on,” Yoosung pauses. “Way too little?”

Haruka returns to his book, partially to avoid seeing Yoosung’s smile. Seeing people smile at him makes him feel nervous. Knowing that someone appreciates him makes him feel like he’s flying. Right now, Haruka is sure Yoosung is going to say something to keep the smile on Haruka’s face, because Yoosung was that kind of person. He likes to see him happy and bright.

Maybe suggesting games wasn’t as bad as Haruka had thought. At least not when he has a friend like Yoosung. A friend who supports him; who makes him smile and laugh and joke like he doesn’t care.

A friend…

_Like the ones I left behind…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think of Haruka? Feel free to leave a comment if you want to. I would love to hear your opinions, as short as they may be. ^^ Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me [here](https://justapotatowriter.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you want to.
> 
> Love you! <3 (I have an exam tomorrow. Wish me luck. ^^)


End file.
